


small wonder why we love them so

by Nazezdha321



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, F/F, Fluff, Kittens, did i base this off of my dad's stories of college? maybe, finding a kitten in the wall of your dorm room woo, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: “Let me get this straight,” Bobbi began. “You’re holding a dirty, starving kitten in your arms that you found somewhere, except you can’t tell me where, and I’m not allowed in my own dorm room closet, for reasons you can’t tell me? And you both want to adopt this kitten and care for it in our dorm room, which we are definitely not allowed to do?”or, Skye finds a kitten trapped in the walls of their dorm room closet, Jemma helps with the rescue, and Bobbi did not sign up for any of this.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	small wonder why we love them so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayBeBrilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/gifts).



> happy birthday may!! i hope you have the loveliest day, and i hope you like your fic! thank you to al for the beta :) title borrowed from a random poem about cats on the internet, i get zero points for originality <3

“Skye?” Jemma asked, knocking twice on Skye’s dorm room door before walking in when her girlfriend didn’t answer. “Hello? Is anyone home?” 

“Jemma!” Skye called, poking her head out of a closet. “Thank God.” 

“What are you doing in the closet?” 

“Come here,” Skye hissed, “and close the door.” 

Jemma shut the door quietly, perplexed as she set her backpack on Skye’s bed and walked to the closet. Skye was on her hands and knees with some kind of animal food scattered all around her. “What is this?” 

“There’s a cat in the wall.” 

“ _ What?”  _

“Shhh!” she whisper-shouted. “You’ll scare her!” 

“How do you know she’s female?” 

“I guessed,” Skye admitted. 

“Did you cut a hole in the wall for this?” Jemma asked, noticing the dust and haphazardly cut hole. “You’re going to be in so much trouble.” 

Skye shrugged. “As long as being trapped in the walls doesn’t kill Pixie.” 

“Pixie? You named the cat Pixie?” 

“Is it bad?” she asked. “She’s tiny and adorable.” 

“It’s not  _ bad _ ,” Jemma told her. “It’s just... unexpected.” 

Skye smiled. “Are you going to help or what?” 

“Where’s your roommate?” she asked softly, carefully arranging the bits of food more strategically so that Pixie would have to come out a little farther from the wall to get them, but still making sure that the area was shadowed so she didn’t have to acclimate to the sudden light. 

“Out with Hunter. I didn’t want her to be liable if they find out I cut a hole in the wall, so I asked him to take Bobbi on a date for a couple of hours,” Skye explained, stepping back and allowing Jemma to do her work. 

Jemma knelt on the ground, getting a peek of green eyes before a soft rustling of fur, and the eyes were gone again. “I think we might need something else besides the cat food,” she whispered. 

“The people across the hall might have catnip, they’ve been hiding a cat in there for months,” she replied. “I’ll go see.” 

“Why are there so many cats in this building?” Jemma whispered to herself. 

Two green eyes stared out at her from the darkness. Now that her eyes had adjusted, Jemma could see that the kitten wasn’t black, but several shades of brown, some dark and some lighter. Its fur was all matted and tangled, and she could see a layer of dust coating the poor thing. She lay on her stomach, staring at the kitten until she noticed it creeping closer. Just a few inches at first. Skye nearly walked into the closet - lacking catnip - but Jemma nudged Skye’s foot with her ankle and Skye took the hint, backing away and sitting by the door. 

When the light from the window started fading, and Jemma could tell the sun was going down, she began to wonder why Skye hadn’t called someone to professionally rescue the kitten. She kept running scenarios through her head - surely no one could blame Skye for the sudden appearance of a kitten in the walls, it wasn’t like she put it there - until she came to an inevitable conclusion: Skye wanted to keep the cat. 

Of  _ course  _ she did.

As ill-advised as keeping a cat under the nose of the administration was, keeping a kitten you got out of your wall by cutting a hole in it was much, much worse. And now Jemma was tangled up in what she thought was just rescuing a kitten. 

She was thinking about it so much she didn’t even notice when Pixie stuck her head out of the hole. 

“Jem!” Skye mouthed, gesturing to the wall. 

Jemma glanced over, making sure she didn’t move too quickly so she wouldn’t scare the kitten, to see Pixie step out of the hole and sniff at the food. The kitten walked forward and Jemma didn’t dare breathe until the kitten was safely away from the hole. She scooped up the little cat in her arms as quickly as she could. 

Pixie struggled for several minutes while Jemma moved to the bed and Skye got all of the food out of the closet before shutting the door. 

“There, there,” Jemma whispered. “You’re safe now.” 

\---

“Let me get this straight,” Bobbi began. “You’re holding a dirty, starving kitten in your arms that you found somewhere, except you can’t tell me where, and I’m not allowed in my own dorm room closet, for reasons you can’t tell me? And you both want to adopt this kitten and care for it in our dorm room, which we are definitely not allowed to do?” 

Jemma nodded once and Skye grinned, absentmindedly petting them small furball asleep on her lap. After she had some food, she had almost immediately fallen asleep. Since then, Jemma and Skye had been researching how to care for Pixie. The first thing she needed was a  _ bath.  _

Bobbi had arrived from her day with Hunter around eleven and was surprised to find Jemma here so late. And that was before she saw the kitten. 

“Please?” Skye begged. 

Bobbi sighed. 

Jemma positioned Pixie on Skye’s lap so that Bobbi could really see her purring gently. 

“Fine,” Bobbi said. “Just… bathe her.” 

Skye laughed in delight. “We have a  _ kitten _ .” 

“Your mother is going to kill you,” Jemma replied, but she was smiling too. 

Pixie stretched out across Skye’s lap and looked absolutely content. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it and thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr @nazezdha321
> 
> hugs and sunshine <3


End file.
